It Might Come True
by OvertlyConcealed
Summary: Dean was just your average guy, living a mundane life, wishing for something different. Everything changes when a stranger comes crashing into his life who was anything but normal. AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

**This isn't beta'd yet, so all mistakes are my own. **

**Well, I'm trying something new here. This was originally intended for another fandom, but it didn't quite work. After thinking about it, and making a few changes, I realized it would be better suited here. So, here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>Dean was a normal guy, living an ordinary life in an average small town, who wished for life to be anything but what it was.<p>

It's funny how everything could change in a moment's notice.

A cliché phrase to say, no doubt, most people would think that, but there was no better way to describe the events that irrevocably changed his life.

No, it wasn't something as mundane as a career change. It wasn't something like a breakup, a death or a move. It certainly wasn't something like an engagement or a marriage proposal – he just so happened to be single at that moment, which was by choice, contrary to what others may have thought.

No, it was beyond anything he could comprehend. No amount of watching _Alf_, reading _Goosebumps_, or playing magic cards as a child—which his little brother Sammy forced him to do–would have prepared him for what he was about to witness.

Dean, who had just graduated from the local community college, lived by himself at the edge of town. His little brother would be arriving home from his freshmen year of college to spend the summer at home, living with their father. It would have been easier for Dean to live at home with his Dad—on his wallet that was—but he enjoyed the freedom and privacy in his quaint little home.

Privacy to do what? Well, important work related things, of course! He worked from home, so the seclusion it provided gave him enough time to think without interruption.

Which meant that you could find him sitting on his couch, eating popcorn and watching the results show for _Dancing with the Stars_, which didn't mean anything, everyone needed a break. It wasn't a crime to channel surf. However, it was a crime to give such low scores to the once great _Karate Kid_!

He would never admit to Sammy that he watched such a show…it only meant that he would have to be stealthier in his viewing habits after his little brother arrived.

Sam may have known he was gay, but that didn't mean that Dean wanted him to think he knew what the Viennese waltz or the Argentine tango was…because he didn't, not at all.

"What? You call that a reverse turn?" Dean groaned in frustration.

It turned to a commercial, thankfully, because Dean was getting quite riled up—which tended to happen when Dean watched or participated in any sort of competition. Sam still had the occasion nightmare from a rather intense game of Monopoly back in '06.

It was better not to get into detail, but, let's just say it involved a roll of the die, a rather loud and distracting sneeze, profanities and any sort of board game being banded from their house by their father.

Dean decided to stretch his legs and get his daily dose of mint chocolate chip ice cream. After doing this ritual for over two months now, he started to worry that he was ingesting too many sweets and maybe having too much ice cream wasn't good for his health. Before he let the idea run too wild in his head, he quickly decided an extra pull up a month would counter any ill effects from the ice cream.

He was eager to get back to his comfy couch when a long and loud ear piercing whistle caused him to halt his return.

_What the hell? Was that my program? Was my television set busted? I sure as hell didn't put on a tea kettle, or even own one for a matter-of-fact. _

The unusual sound lasted only a mere five seconds before a loud noise echoed throughout the house. Surprised—which he was rarely these days with his mundane lifestyle—Dean had to grab a hold of the kitchen counter to balance himself and keep his ice cream safe.

Certain priorities needed to be maintained, of course.

Hesitantly, Dean stepped towards the back door, since that was where the noise seemed to originate. Maybe, according to Sam, the proper thing to do next was call the police or maybe call a friend for help.

Well, he wasn't Sam and he couldn't remember the last time he did something proper, so why would he have started now?

Instead, Dean did what audiences for decades screamed at the main character in a horror movie _not_ to do when they heard a strange sound off in the distance. He investigated the odd noise.

Almost, as if he was on auto pilot, he walked through the kitchen, slid open the glass door and stepped outside. He didn't get far before he saw what he believed was the origin of the strange noise.

In his back yard, in the middle of a large divot – that wasn't there prior to this evening – laid a man.

A very naked man.

A very naked, attractive man.

A very naked, attractive man who was curled up in a ball, eyes closed and looked as if he was sleeping.

Dean's not the type that would lie. He was a very, 'say-it-how-it-is' type of guy. So he would have no shame in admitting that all the appropriate questions any normal person would think of, did _not _come to mind.

Nope, he wasn't thinking anything typical at all. Who was he? How on earth did he get there? Was he dead? Why was he naked? Or any other typical questions normal people would conjure up.

It must have been shock, yes, that was it, shock. A healthy human response at such an unusual situation because all he did was stare, mouth hanging open and all. It took a couple moments but he was finally able to function properly and think what to do next.

What would a normal person do if they found a naked man in their back yard? Well, probably go back inside, lock the door and call 911, instead Dean from himself approaching the man. It only made sense to see if the guy was all right. Yes, that was right. At _least_ he could do was cover him with the blanket. It seemed the nice thing to do.

_So what if he was nude and very attractive. I would have done the same for anyone, probably…_

Dean didn't know if it was his walking that startled the stranger or if he finally snapped out of whatever sleep he was in. Because Dean couldn't have been more than ten steps away from him when he saw the stranger's head snap up.

Dean's breath hitched when he made contact with the man's intense blue-eyes. He couldn't hold the gaze for very long, because another moment went by and all of a sudden the man was standing upright looking at me with an unreadable expression.

No matter what anyone would say, Dean just couldn't help that his line of sight travelled a little south. Could you blame a guy? Here this man was standing tall, making no movement to hide his body. If it wasn't an invitation, than Dean didn't know what was.

Even though Dean justified his actions, he couldn't help but feel his face flush with a little embarrassment, so much so, that he had to look away. Taking a huge gulp, he glanced up to see the man looking back with a curious expression.

Closing his eyes, Dean kept them shut with force. Taking a deep breath, he counted to ten. It had crossed his mind the possibility that he could be dreaming. It wouldn't have been a lie if he admitted to a dream – or five – that started out with a barely clothed individual showing up at his doorstep having "car troubles." After opening his eyes, the individual was still standing there, eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

_Okay, maybe he _is_ real or maybe I have developed some sort of brain tumor that caused me to hallucinate._ At the moment, Dean couldn't really decide what the more appealing option was.

Dean—never known for being the quiet type—decided he wouldn't start now. He steeled himself, preparing for whatever it was that could possible happen.

"Hello."

At the sound of Dean's voice, the man recoiled a little before straightening out his features once more. He tilted his head to the side, and strangely, Dean hadn't noticed him blink once.

"Hello?" The man stated, sounding more like a question.

Dean visibly relaxed, but still not dropping his guard.

_At least it is a start. What was the next thing to do? Damn it, I'm a mechanic, not a doctor._

"Um, what's your name?"

The man gave another questioning look while tilting his head to the other side. Not another beat went by when he finally said, "Um, what's your name?"

Dean arched his eyebrow at him and watched as the man did the same, almost as if they were participating in a human mirror.

It seemed— even though he may want to take it back now—that Dean's life just became a little less ordinary in a not so average town, where he was soon to find out that he was anything but a normal guy.

_Be careful what you wish for. _


End file.
